Dreaming of you
by Woman in red
Summary: Ran no podía, bajo ningún concepto, dejar de pensar en Shinichi. Una noche, Conan fue testigo de aquello. Y maldijo a todos los santos evangelios por hacer que esa noche ella tenga que soñar que Shinichi le hacía el amor. Shinichi x Ran


El ruido de cortas y ligeras pisadas se hizo escuchar por el estrecho pasillo con escaleras que llevaba a una modesta, sí, pero acogedora casa. La oficina (y hogar) del famoso detective Kogoro Mouri.

El pequeño se puso de puntas de pie para llegar al picaporte de la puerta (maldijo aquello interiormente unas tres veces, el tiempo que le costó abrir). Las oxidadas y viejas bisagras crujieron como si ahogaran en sus líneas de metal quejidos inentendibles. Una vez más, la misma sala desordenada, el mismo escritorio repleto de alcoholes variados (Diferentes marcas que indican con cuánta velocidad uno se dirige a una cirrosis segura, dependiendo de la graduación del mismo), el mismo brillo tenue, casi marmolado, que acariciaba toda superficie que tocaba, brindado por las luces de la ciudad, ayudado, comandado, y perfeccionado por la luna. Ella, tendida en el sillón, parecía una muñeca. Aquel brillo la bañaba de pies a cabeza, y acompañaba la gracia de sus cabellos alborotados, dispersos y diseminados por el sofá.

Ella, tendida en el sillón, lloraba.

ESO no encajaba.

Conan se acercó a ella, y cada paso le pesó una tonelada. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Alguien la había lastimado? ¿Alguien la había hecho llorar? ¿Quién? ¿Quién había sido? Arrastró los pies hasta allá, como si fuese un ente, y se paró a su lado. ¿Quién? ¿Quién la había puesto así?

Su cuerpo temblaba como un junco, y expresó más aún su consistencia de dudosa solidez cuando alzó la mano hacia el rostro de ella, para correr los mechones que, graciosos, acariciaban su rostro… agraciándolo. Embelleciéndola. Porque para él no existía ser más hermoso que Ran.

Una vez hubo disipado el manto que ofrecía el flequillo de la chica, pudo admirarla. Dormía. Y lloraba mientras dormía. Y dormía mientras lloraba. Apretaba algo contra su pecho. Él creía que corría mechones de cabello… Pero no se podía engañar a sí mismo por mucho tiempo. No era muy adepto a las expresiones gratuitas de cariño, pero la excusa de estar tratando de llevar los mechones de pelo de Ran detrás de su oreja cuando en realidad estaba acariciando con insistencia y suavidad su mejilla… Era patética. Ni él, que solía poner sobre la mesa cualquier clase de posibilidad para disertarla… Ni él podía creerse su propia mentira.

El celular hizo un ruido seco contra el suelo cuando impactó con el mismo, llenando aquella sala que parecía estar vacía, y sólo acompañada por la acompasada respiración de Ran. Pero aquel sonido estridente la trajo devuelta al reino de la conciencia, sin notar aún que el teléfono que abrazaba con recelo ahora estaba tendido en el suelo.

– ¡Ah! – se incorporó de golpe, mientras el pequeño metía en su bolsillo la mano con la que la había estado acariciando, visiblemente sonrojado – ¡Conan-kun! ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? – Pasando algunas hebras traviesas tras su oreja, se dobló para recoger el celular con velocidad, deseando internamente que el chico no haya leído lo que decía.

– ¡R--- recién! – El detective se rascó la cabeza, gesto común, tic de su pertenencia que dejaba salir a la luz cuando se encontraba nervioso.

– Hoy papá no está… – comenzó ella, incorporándose a duras penas, tambaleándose levemente por el mareo que venía con el despertar reciente. – y no quiero que duermas en un cuarto solo.

'¿Cuántos años cree que tengo? Ay, Ran… No tenés idea de la crianza de niños, ¿no?' Pensó en su fuero interno, sonriendo ante la ingenuidad de la karateka.

– 'Vuelve a casa, Shinichi'

– ¿Eh?! – Ella se volteó alarmada.

– Eso decía el mensaje que no enviaste… 'Vuelve a casa, Shinichi' – El brillo de la luna, que se filtraba por las persianas, dio de lleno en los anteojos del chico, ocultando su mirada.

– S—Sí, pensé en enviarle eso pero… Pero me pareció algo tonto. – Confesó, llevando una mano a su barbilla, con gesto pensante. 'Linda' repitió él una y mil veces en su interior. – Nadie que se mantenga lejos tanto tiempo… Va a volver sólo por un mensaje de texto.

Ella rió con nerviosismo.

– Él te extraña. – Tomó la mano de la chica con su pequeña manito, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad.

– ¿Por qué a veces siento que habla más con vos que conmigo? – Ran le sonrió, limpiado los surcos de lágrimas que cruzaban su mejilla, superficie por la cual se deslizaban nuevas gotas de llanto.

'Maldita sea, casi dio en el clavo…' Conan tragó saliva.

La observó detenidamente mientras movía el futón del cuarto de su padre a su propio cuarto, y dejaba en sus manos el pijama para que se cambie.

Lloraba por él. Estaba triste día y noche… Por él. Apretó el puño, mientras pasaba por sus manos la camisa para dormir. Ella no se daba por enterada de todas las ganas que tenía de volver a su cuerpo, y decirle en la cara, frente a frente, todo lo que sentía por ella. Estaba decidido. Pero había prometido que sería con su voz. Con su _verdadera_ voz. Y ese mismo día la abrazaría, le diría que siempre estuvo a su lado, protegiéndola… Pero con un cuerpo que le era ajeno… Que le había pertenecido 10 años atrás.

No quería volver a enfrentarse a esos ojos llorosos. No quería volver a verla tener una pesadilla sobre él. De todos modos, la experiencia contaba. En el camino hacia el cuarto, golpeó con el puño la pared. Con su pequeño y débil puño. Aún así, el golpe seco retumbó en la casa.

– ¿Conan-kun? – Preguntó, preocupada por el ruido.

NUNCA, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la gente tenía que guardar sentimientos escondidos. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes todo…

– Todo está bien, Ran nee-chan

Se quedó diez minutos allí, en la misma posición. Inmóvil, estático y cavilante. Cuando de ella se trataba… Su mente era un caos. No podía pensar con claridad.

Emanó un suspiro a la vez que abría la puerta del cuarto de Ran.

– Ran nee-chan, yo… - Se quedó boquiabierto. Inmóvil.

Estaba dormida. El brillo pálido de la luna entraba de lleno por la ventana, iluminándole el cuerpo, dándole un tono marmolado a su piel. Sus mejillas atisbaban un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible. Su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia, a causa de su respiración tranquila, acompasada. Una mano descansaba sobre su pecho, dándole un aire inocente y enternecedor. La otra reposaba sobre el colchón. Sus largos cabellos marrones estaban esparcidos por la totalidad de la almohada. Sus labios finos estaban levemente abiertos, facilitándole la respiración.

Aquella era una escena que no se le borraría de la cabeza jamás.

– Buenas noches, Ran... – Conan sonrío, a la vez que entraba en su pequeña camita.

Aunque para él… Aquella no iba a ser una buena noche.

No habían pasado quince minutos… Cuando el suplicio comenzó.

– S—Shinic--- Shinichi-- - Aquello había sonado como una súplica, un suspiro lastimero. Conan se erizó por completo… ¿Lo había descubierto?

– ¡R--- Ran nee-chan, qué…! – Y se volteó a verla. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Suspiró con alivio, emanando en aquel aire toda la preocupación que se había acumulado en su pecho. Aunque aquel alivio fortuito no duró mucho.

¿Por qué había dicho su nombre…? La observó detenidamente. Se acercó a ella, tratando de escuchar los susurros.

– S… Shinichi… kun…

Otra pesadilla. Otra vez, él era el motor y mentor de sus peores pesadillas.

– ¡Shinichi, no---!

Cerró los ojos, y levantó con lentitud la mano. Se notaba que dubitaba interiormente. Nuevamente, se vio presa de su propia naturaleza, pero también, esclavo de sus sentimientos, que lo obligaron a nuevamente llevar su palma a la frente de la chica, acariciándola.

– Shini—chi-

…

Oh oh. Deducción catastróficamente errónea esta vez, detective. Aquello… No era una pesadilla.

– A—Ah… - Ran juntó sus rodillas en un acto inconsciente, volteando levemente su cara.

No. Eso **no** podía ser cierto. Ella NO estaba soñando con él.

Pero sí.

Era eso lo que ocurría. Conan maldijo, y recontra maldijo a todo ser viviente sobre la tierra. Apretó el puño con fuerza incontenida, hasta lastimarse. Ella abrió levemente sus labios… Para volver a gemir.

Estaba soñando con _él_. Estaba soñando que _hacía el amor_ con él. Estaba soñando que hacía el amor con Shinichi Kudo. Con el que estaba a su lado, mirándola con los ojos desorbitados y las hormonas revolucionadas.

Nuevamente, ella emanó un suave suspiro de placer, seguido de respiración agitada. Lo estaba matando. La chica llevó sus manos a sus propios costados, y gimió **su** nombre.

El pequeño cayó sentado sobre su futón, y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con desesperación. Intentó taparse la cabeza con la almohada, voltearse e ignorarla… Pero no podía dejar de escuchar con deleite aquellos sonidos.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia ella, sabiendo que no había manera de escapar. Aquello iba a ser una tortura lenta.

Ran estaba perlada en sudor. Cada pequeña gota le daba un brillo sutil a su piel, volviéndola más apetecible a la bestia que la estaba observando como si de ello dependiera su vida, porque no quería perderse un solo detalle de aquella escena: Su pecho subía y bajaba con velocidad, de vez en cuando, cada unos pocos segundos, fruncía el ceño y luego volvía a adoptar el gesto calmo. Se mordía el labio inferior, como si intentara reprimir los quejidos y suspiros. Apretaba los puños con cierta frecuencia, enredando las sábanas entre sus dedos, aferrándose a ellas. Suspiraba, suplicaba, entreabría su boca, y se arqueaba sobre el colchón.

Sólo Dios sabe lo que estaba soñando esa noche. Y, paradójicamente, alguien iba a venderle su alma al diablo con tal de que le devolvieran su cuerpo por una hora.

No podía engañar a sus propias reacciones corporales.

– Shi… ni… chi…

Volvió a maldecir interiormente, aunque ahora incluyó también a todo objeto inanimado sobre la faz terrestre.

Las mejillas de Ran estaban absolutamente rojas. El pequeño dedujo que estaba sintiendo un calor intenso en el cuerpo. No estaba mal que él, un pequeño de escuela primaria, desabrochara _uno_ o _dos_ botones de la camisa del pijama, ¿no es cierto? ¡Aquello no estaba mal, ni él era un maniático pervertido! ¿Verdad?

Volvió a rascarse la cabeza, desesperado. Auto-convencerse no era su fuerte. Aceptar que ciertas cosas no eran su fuerte, no era su fuerte. Tragó saliva, y acercó con tortuosa lentitud sus manos hacia la camisa de la chica. Se retractó de golpe, echándose para atrás.

– ¡N—No! – Se auto-dictaminó. No. No, todavía guardaba un respeto por ella, y su cuerpo. Y si alguna vez iba a ser él quien la desvistiera… Iba a ser con _sus_ manos. No podía… No debía hacer aquello.

– ¡S- Shinichi! – Aquello había sido un grito. Conan sacudió la cabeza. Ella estaba gimiendo su nombre, como si llamara a la bestia interior, buscando despertarla. Y en ese entonces hubiera dado todo por volver a ser el joven Kudo, y pasar aquel sueño a una tangible realidad.

Pero no podía. Tenía _límites_: Era un niño. Pero no por eso dejaba de sentir el cosquilleo constante al verla estremecerse en la cama, apretar las sábanas bajo sus puños, morderse el labio con disfrazada y fortuita seducción, para reprimir, incansable, los gemidos que le provocaba el que, en sus sueños, la hacía mujer.

Los músculos de ella se tensaban a medida que el sueño proseguía. Y él no paraba de mirarla, atónito.

– ¡Shinichi…! ¡Shinichi… Yo…!

Un beso en la mejilla. Un casto, puro, y tierno beso en la mejilla. Eso fue todo lo que él pudo darle esa noche, en ese momento. Suficiente para que ella se despierte, agitada, empapada en sudor y… excitada.

Abrió los ojos como platos, y miró al niño, que reposaba su barbilla en su palma, sobre el colchón de ella.

– Ran nee-chan, ¿estabas teniendo una pesadilla? – Sonrió con ironía, jugando con sus anteojos, que en vez de estar donde debían, se mecían en la mano del chico.

Ella se lo quedó mirando, expectante, unos cuantos segundos.

– Algo así, Conan-kun.

El niño se metió en el futón, emanando un suspiro de tranquilidad. Cerró sus ojos, mientras escuchaba atentamente cómo ella también se tapaba. Ran sacudió su cabeza, y volvó a cerrar los ojos.

'Malditas hormonas…' Replicaron los dos mentalmente, al mismo tiempo… A la vez que intentaban conciliar el sueño.


End file.
